1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a portable support plane, and more particularly to a neck harness sling from about a user's neck suspending a rectangular reversible plane that provides a hands free, stable surface supporting electronic devices including but not limited to tablets and smartphones or legal pads about a user's neck for convenient writing, typing or texting while walking, sitting, standing or reclining.
2. Description of Related Art
Most suppliers of cases for electronic equipment do not sell or market portable table-like support systems that the user may use to write, type, or text.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a portable table-like support system that can support the mobile devices or legal pads without using hands and thus can free the hands to do something else for example, writing, typing or texting while walking, sitting, standing or reclining. Moreover, it is desirable to have the table-like support system to allow the user to adjust the angle of the tablet or smartphone or legal pad to the user's liking.